Bittersweet
by AlvinorSupporter
Summary: My first attempt at a Conan and Ayumi fanfic. A gang's revenge puts Conan and Ayumi's love to the test. What if one of them doesn't survive? Can the other's heart go on or will something bittersweet happen? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, Sexual Content, and BLOOD! Obviously, Conan x Ayumi. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

A Conan and Ayumi romance when an accident occurred!

P.S.: Conan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai are all seventeen year olds. Ran is twenty-six. ish

* * *

A drive-way shooting had occurred on this day. It was a beautiful summer day, they were celebrating Ayumi's acceptance to the journalism class she wanted to take badly. Even Ai found herself grinning a bit, Ayumi couldn't help but love the certificate they had given. For a second, she felt her chest well with pride. Ayumi's mother had made the best dinner there was. It was nine at the night, Ayumi was at the porch, watching the stars. Suddenly, she felt the door open. She looked around. It was Conan, her crush since she first met him. Conan smirked, "Aren't you going back in? Everybody else is back there. You'll catch your death here." Ayumi smiled, "Oh, you, it's summer not winter. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one in the group, aren't you?" Conan's smirk grew but Ayumi noticed his eyes were a bit teary and worried. Was there something he was hiding? She asked, worriedly, "Conan-kun, is there something wrong?"

Conan shook his head, "No... Everything's fine." Ayumi frowned, "Conan..." Conan realized, _Oh crap, she didn't use any honorifics. She's serious. I guess I better tell her. _He sighed and said, "Ayumi-chan, I...I...I got into trouble with this gang. I got one of the members, a girl named Rouge, in jail. Her little friends, they call themselves the Capone Kids- say they're going to get back at me." Ayumi said, worriedly, "Wait! Back at you? What do you mean?" Conan fumbled but he said, finally, "They want you and the others dead." Ayumi gasped and began to get angry, " What? Why...why didn't you tell me earlier?" Her normally cheerful voice was suddenly in angry vibes. Conan suddenly flinched, "Ayumi, wait, look I didn't know!" Ayumi snapped, "Now thanks to you there's a chance I'm going to die. No, we're all gonna die thanks to you!" Conan was hurt but suddenly he became very angry, "My fault? My FAULT? What about you? If you hadn't been poking your nose in the bank that day, I wouldn't have meet Rouge and gotten her friends mad at me!" Ayumi barked, "ME? IT WAS YOU AND YOUR STUPID OBSESSION WITH SOLVING BULLSHIT!" The two glared at each other, blood replaced with anger. The two didn't mean what they had said but Conan's truth was so sudden that it angered Ayumi. Suddenly, a gun thunder was heard. Their bodies stiffened and looked around.

"Ayumi! The Capone Kids are here!" Conan said, horrified. The two ducked in horror. Ayumi let out a scream of terror as she ducked her head, hearing the gun shot fire at her. She barely dodged it. "Ayumi!" she heard somebody shout. She looked at her left and saw Conan hiding the same place she was. "Conan!" Conan then said, "Shh!" Ayumi quieted down. For a second, there was no gun-shot.

Conan and Ayumi looked around and sighed in relief. Suddenly, Ayumi shrieked in terror. Conan looked up and gasped in horror. A tall boy, one of the Capone Kids, was holding Ayumi as she was struggling to get out. She growled, "Let me go! Damn it!" She then kicked the boy in his privates, making him flinch in pain and free her. She smirked, "Nice try, idiots." Suddenly, one of the Capone Kids, a girl, grabbed a gun and shot it at Ayumi's left leg. Ayumi felt a darkness overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

"AYUMI-CHAN!" Conan shouted in fear. The girl who shot Ayumi, with honey coloured hair, black eyes, and ruby lips said, sarcastically "Oh, this bitch your little sweetheart? Your Juliet? That's so adorable, like- so romantic, how sweet... too bad she's gonna die tonight." She looked up at Conan and grinned evilly, "This is payback, Kid. For Rouge. First we're gonna get rid of Sleeping Slut here, then shot everyone in the house, and now you'll know how it feels like to lose somebody. What do you say?" Conan was about to answer when, she laughed sarcastically and said these cruel words, "Say good-bye to your girlfriend forever, asshole." She knelt down and examined Ayumi's unconscious body, grabbing a knife. "Hmm...I think I'll start with... her face..." she purred sweetly - as though she was saying, "She has a lovely dress on" and laughed. Conan panicked and suddenly found a rock the size of a fist. He angrily grabbed it and smashed it ... down the girl's temple.

The girl screamed and fell down on Ayumi's chest, dying. Conan watched as the girl took one shuddering breath and became still. A boy far from her, one of the Capone Kids, said in horror,"Seiko!" then growled at Conan, "You're gonna pay!" and went to the car. For a second, Conan felt fear- he- who solved mysteries nobody could, had a normally good moral code, who found the murderer in every whodunit- had just killed a clinically - insane girl for trying to kill a friend of his.** (A/N: Not very Detective like, huh?) **

But when he looked at Ayumi, and to his relief, her chest falling up and down- a sign of life- he was no longer afraid. He removed the gang member's body from Ayumi. So far the other gang members weren't attacking anybody, maybe changing their strategy in the car. Suddenly, Ai, Genta, and Mitsuhiko ran outside. Conan became pale. He didn't want them to know what had happened to Ayumi. His body froze when they got to him to look at Ayumi. They watched in horror, as Ayumi was lying limply and Conan was kneeling next to her. "AYUMI-CHAN!" Genta shouted in shock and horror. Ai said, half-angry at Conan and half-worried for Ayumi, "Edogawa-kun, what the hell happened?" Conan was silent.

Mitsuhiko said, worriedly, "Conan, she asked you a question! Say something!" Conan still was quiet. Mitsuhiko nervous and irritated- but was still worried and horrified- and said, "Oh, Conan, you jerk! What did you do to her?" No response from Conan. Mitsuhiko, suddenly became very angry and yelled at Conan- who stood in shock, "I said, what the fuck did you do to her?" Conan sighed, "I didn't mean it. She (he pointed to the dead gang girl lying next to a palm tree that was planted) shot Ayumi and she tried to kill her with a knife... I smashed her skull with a rock to save Ayumi." He closed his eyes, hoping that would mollify his angered friends. He opened them to see the three glaring daggers at him.

Suddenly, Mitsuhiko snapped, "I don't give a shit about the gang bitch!" Ai and Genta gasped, shocked at the normally calm and easy going boy yelling at his friend. "You're a low-life who would let anybody die to save yourself. 'Good Moral' code? 'Good Moral' code, my ass!" Conan stood there, horrified and shocked at Mitsuhiko, feeling like he was a criminal who had been discovered of the crime they committed. "Tsuburaya-kun, try to calm down... " Ai said, trying to calm the boy but he snapped at Conan, "Ayumi-chan is going to die and it's all your fault!" Conan gasped, Mitsuhiko having hit him in the most vulnerable place he could ever have been hit: his feelings. As much as he hated to admit it, Mitsuhiko was right. If he didn't act fast, Ayumi could die of her injuries and blood loss. But then he realized another thing. This was his chance to act fast, and now!

Conan shouted, feeling angry and worried, "You three go back to the home and tell Ayumi's parents to call 9-11 for a hospital and the police or an ambulance." Mitsuhiko shouted, still angry, _Oh now, he will do something, when it's too late!_ "WHAT WILL YOU BE DOING ABOUT AYUMI? HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH, YOU...?" Ai suddenly interrupted him, "Tsuburaya-kun, let him do it..." before grinning a bit, realizing Conan really cared for Ayumi. "Go..." Conan ushered. The three went back into the house, though Mitsuhiko was still grumbling, thinking Conan did this to Ayumi. Conan sighed in relief and looked around at Ayumi. Suddenly, he noticed a horrific realization.

Ayumi's chest wasn't falling up or down.

Conan became pale, the blood draining from his face, mumbled, "Ayumi, please."Conan decided to do CPR on Ayumi and fast. He knelt next to her and began to perform CPR. After fruitless attempts, Ayumi still didn't stir. Conan let tears fall down on his eyes that he had been trying to hold on when Mitsuhiko yelled at him and mumbled, "Please, Ayumi, don't die... on your parents...on Dr. Agasa, on Ai and the boys... and... me. Please..." Then, for the first time, in years, maybe even in his entire life, he sobbed. He hadn't sobbed as hard for anything- or anyone as he did that night.

He said through his sobs, "I... love...you, Ayumi..."

Suddenly, one of the Capone Kids grabbed a gun, having came to. "Aw, how touching..." The gang member said, "Too bad, she's nearer to hell to hear you, you know, dying and all." He began to ready his gun, ready to shoot Ayumi in the head when Conan noticed. The tears stopped and he growled, "No!". The gun triggered, Conan moved to protect Ayumi with his body. Then suddenly, he felt blood gushing out. And an eternal darkness overgulfed him.

* * *

Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Genta had called the police and explained the story to Ayumi's parents, Ran, and Dr. Agasa. "Dr. Agasa!" Genta shouted worriedly. Ayumi's mother said, "Genta, where are Conan and Ayumi? They need to come inside!" Ai said, horrified, "Mrs. Yoshida, Conan and Ayumi are in the middle of a gang brawl!" Ayumi's father said, "What?! Is Ayumi okay?!" Mitsuhiko said, still angry at Conan but not as much as , "I think so. Conan told us himself..." Ai shouted, in horror, "Call 9-11!" Ayumi's father rushed to the phone and began to explain. Ai then added, just as Mr. Yoshida was about to hang up, "Call an ambulance, too." With that, police cars and an ambulance rushed to the scene. The Capone Kids didn't see it coming!

"Okay, now, let's end this." The same kid who shot Conan said. He removed the unconscious Conan and was about to strike Ayumi- still unconscious- with the gun when "ARGH!" the kid screamed in pain as he fell down, gun dropping. The rest of the Capone Kids became fearful and put their hands up. After the Capone Kids were rounded up, the police surveyed the area: a lifeless honey-haired girl all ready pale near a bloody rock, Ayumi, who was miraculously still alive as one of the policeman checked her pulse- lying unconscious and taken to the hospital, and Conan Edogawa - dead.

* * *

The rest of the group were informed about it. Ayumi's parents could only sigh in when relief when they told her Ayumi was going to be all right. Ten minutes before the group got to the hospital where Ayumi and Conan were, Ayumi regained consciousness. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself and looked at her surroundings. She was dressed in a blue hospital gown put still had her bra and panties under it and she checked at the clock. One -seventeen in the morning. "Woah," she said to herself, "I was out for four hours?!" She had no time to say anything else, because Genta barged into her room. "Ayumi!" Genta shouted happily. Ayumi looked at the relieved group and said in delight, "Guys!"

She was greeted with reliefs and shouts of delight, that she would be fine. She grinned, but to her surprise, frowned worriedly as she saw Conan wasn't here. Where was he? She had heard the sweet things Conan said, that he loved her, how he didn't want her to die, when she was unconscious - which was weird, since she was _unconscious _and unconscious people can't hear- but nonetheless, sweet. Where was he? Where was Conan Edogawa? Dr. Agasa noticed the worry in Ayumi's eyes. He asked, "What is the matter?" She asked, worriedly, "Where's Conan-kun?" Suddenly, a cross of hurt was in everyone's faces. Ayumi said, suddenly horrified, "WHAT'S WRONG?" Ran said, tearfully, "Ayumi, Conan's d-d-d..." then suddenly broke into sobs. Ayumi snapped, angrily and horrified, "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED, RAN? CONAN IS WHAT? DAMN IT! I CAN TAKE IT! AND I BET CONAN CAN TAKE THE NEWS TOO!" Oh, if only she knew how tragically ironic her words would be. Ai then sighed sadly and said, "He took a shot for you when you were unconscious He died instantly." Ayumi felt her world fall down before her. Conan? **Dead?**

* * *

**No!**

Knowing how distraught Ayumi was, Ran and Ai took her to the room where Conan lay dead. Ayumi shook her head, she still couldn't believe her eyes. Conan was laying on the bed, eyes closed, a bullet hole in the middle of his chest, and skin pale as a dead fish. He looked like he could have been a body from the crimes the Detective Boys solved when they were kids. At first, Ayumi was just stunned, she didn't hear Ran's weeping at the loss of her adopted younger brother or Ai saying, "Ayumi? Are you okay?". Her body was quiet.

Time had almost paused, even.

Then, she started to weep, so suddenly, it worried her family and friends. "No, Conan, please, no!" She shouted, sobbing. Ran was trying to calm herself and tried to stop crying to comfort Ayumi but to her shock, saw Ayumi somehow calmed down. Ayumi said, to Ran and Ai, "I want to be alone..." They obeyed her and left the room. "Oh, Conan. I'm sorry about the mean things I had said about being so selfish, of thinking about me only, when you said the Capone Kids were coming." She began to stroke Conan's brow, and to her sadness, noticed Conan didn't stir under her gentle touch, "What you said to me was really sweet, really... before you d-died... how you didn't want me to die... how you loved me and everything..." The people that heard it began to gasp. Ai had let a few tears fall down her cheeks. Ran started to cry and buried her face in her hands. Genta was saying, "I'm not going to cry... I'm not going to cry..." before ending up crying himself. Ayumi's parents and Dr. Agasa were the only ones not crying, but they were sympathetic over Ayumi's loss and saddened over Conan's death. "I just want to say that I love you too..." despite trying to calm herself, she began to weep really hard.

A little farther from the others, Mitsuhiko was crying, feeling extremely guilty. He had felt so bad for yelling at Conan when the boy was only trying to help Ayumi. It was just that he was so worried for Ayumi, for his own selfish needs. Sure, Conan screwed up at first but he redeemed it when he saved Ayumi from the shot that could have made death for Ayumi certain that night. Now, Conan was gone.

Forever.

* * *

Don't own the characters! Review! Don't worry! There's going to be one more chapter! I'm not going to end it like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Acceptance

It had been two days since Conan passed away. It was Monday and Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Genta went off to school. Ayumi had stayed at home to recover her injuries (and possibly somewhat recover the grief at Conan's death). The remaining Detective Boys just wanted nothing but peace and quiet so they could understand: why? Why did Ayumi and Conan have to be hunted down? Why did Conan have to die to save Ayumi? There were so many questions they wanted answered but knew they were almost impossible to achieve those answers, so many things they wished they could just undo that they knew they couldn't. Genta went to his physical education class (which he loathed) and Ai and Mitsuhiko went to their advanced literature class. The two simply just plopped down on their seats. When the teacher asked them a question, they both acted sluggish and the teacher noticed how "slow" they had been. For Genta, he was a lot slower in the exercises and in the mile run than he had been before. The other classes were okay, it was lunch that had been torture for them.

It started when Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Genta sat in their usual table, Conan and Ayumi's seats empty... It was painful to see those two empty seats, one didn't even have an owner anymore after the events of Saturday (or was it Sunday, it might have been possible that Conan died in the morning?).

Everything was silent. Suddenly, the three ended up talking at the same time. Mitsuhiko stuttered, the first to start conversation, "So...uh..., what did you think of..." Ai said, "So, uh, well, how are..." Genta muttered, "Pass the salt, please..." For at least five (or six) seconds, the three detectives were babbling like this- like **idiots**.

Ai suddenly snapped, stopping this nonsense, "Oh for goodness sake, look at us three! We can't even function correctly with a stupid death!" She then paused and her face softened, "Look, we can't go on like this. Sure, Conan's death was tragic, but we can't be reduced to tears everyday for the rest of our lives. Conan would have wanted us to move on. And..." she paused again and sighed sadly, "We have to keep a stiff upper lip for Ayumi. She needs support- did you see how heartbroken she was? We know how close the two were..." Genta said, "Well okay..." but Mitsuhiko nodded solemnly and queitly, picking at his food, his left hand on his head. Suddenly, they noticed someone walk up to them. They looked up and saw Megumi Ito,one of Ayumi's friends. The three were prepared for Megumi to say something completely **cheerleader-peppy**, something like" OMG! Guess what?! Daddy bought me a new car! Eee!" or better yet "How do you like my nail polish?! It's like totally cool, isn't it?!"Something to get them more depressed- to make them wish they had stayed in home like Ayumi. However, something didn't seem right.

The first thing they noticed were Megumi's normally cheerful blue eyes now socketed red- as though she had been crying-no wait, she **was** crying) , her face looked pale and free with makeup- something she normally had plastered on her face to make her look more beautiful. Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Genta were surprised at this. Megumi usually never hanged out with anyone in their group except for Ayumi. Megumi then sat down on the seat and said sadly, "I heard about what happened to Conan... Is Ayumi-chan okay...?" Mitsuhiko asked, "Megumi-chan, how do you know that Conan...died...?" Megumi sighed, "Ayumi's mother and sister told me about it... while I was in California... on Sunday..." She stopped, and said sadly, "So is she okay?! I need to know!" Ai said, matter-of-factly, "Physically, she'll be fine but emotionally..." She paused, unwilling to continue. Megumi nodded sadly. For the rest of the lunch, nobody said anything again. Ai thought to herself, _Perhaps now would be a great time to give Ayumi the thing Conan wanted me to give her if anything happened to him..._

* * *

"What?! Ayumi's not going?!" Sonoko Suzuki gasped as her friend Ran sat in the couch. Sonoko had been invited to Ran's house on Friday and the funeral was going to take place in Sunday. For Ran Mouri, the previous three days were hectic and heartbreaking. She had to find a coffin, find Conan's last suit, prepare the temple, find where to bury him... So many things she wished she didn't have to do. "No, Ai says it might not be good. She could have a mental breakdown or worse..." Ran answered seriously. "Sonoko stood quietly and then looked at Ran sadly, "Ran, are you going to be okay? I can't bare seeing you like this... Conan may have been a nosy brat but he didn't deserve to die! Not especially, after what he did to save his friend Ayumi..." Ran sighed, and said her voice shaky and eyes spilling with tears, "This is all my fault. If I only I knew something was up with Conan or I never sent him to get Ayumi! I could have suggested the party somewhere..." Sonoko sat down and said, "This isn't anyone's fault, only those nasty teenagers that came in and attacked Conan and Ayumi. Those criminals should be locked away and punished severely... Oh, not that it might do any good for anyone, huh?" She sighed sadly as she looked at Ran. Ran sighed sadly, "I'm afraid not. Oh, but to be honest, it's Ayumi I'm worried. When I saw her break down back at the hospital..." She bit her lip and said, "It really broke my heart."

* * *

In a small little jail cell, three boys and two girls were sitting solemnly. Actually, the leader, who nicknamed himself Brutus, was standing up, glaring into space. Rouge- the Mysterious Cowgirl- was in a different jail, Seiko - the Blond Beauty with Brains- was dead. Now. he was going to die because he had killed a famous underage detective and attempting to kill his girlfriend later on. Luckily, his friends were safe. He couldn't even look at them without wondering: What will be of them when I die? Rouge's still missing, Seiko- the only perfect choice for a leader- was dead. "Brutus-kun?" a girl, with dark hair and green eyes, asked worriedly. Brutus looked at her and said, quietly, "Yes, Madoka?" Madoka and Brutus stood there looking at each other and suddenly, Brutus saw Madoka's eyes fill with tears and the emerald-eyed girl said, in a whisper, "Good-bye, Brutus..." The crying girl turned away so she faced the wall instead. Brutus looked surprised- and for the first time in his life he felt a sting of pain and sadness strike his heart.

"Katashi Shirafuji!" A man shouted and Brutus stiffened his body._ That's my name..._ He sighed sadly and gave one look at his friends as he muttered, "Good-bye..." Madoka was crying, his two male friends were nodding and muttered in disbelief and suppressed grief, "Good-bye..." The other female of the former Capone Kids stood in shock and barely let out a whisper barely audible, "Good-bye...Nice knowing you..." The former leader walked with the police officer and he noticed the angry faces of Detective Miwako Sato, Juzo Megure, and Waturu Takagi. He reached a horrible realization that made him afraid, terrified:

**This was payback. They would enjoy watching him die. This was to _AVENGE_ Conan Edogawa. **

His own fears became certain when he and the officer reached to the center where a noose was hanging, waiting for him.

That noose made him reflect his own life: his emotionally abusive mother and father, the first day he finally stood up to himself and how proud he was, him unintentionally causing his father's death, his mother's mental breakdown and how she feared him to this day, him bullying his own friends when they screwed up save for Madoka, his own romantic yet disastrous feelings for Madoka, Rouge looking pale as the police grabbed her thanks to that brat, the tear-stained face of the underage detective when his attempts to revive his seemingly-dead girlfriend, his own fear when he had been caught, his shock when he heard on the news the shot he did on the detective was fatal.

He had won. Conan Edogawa - the detective Romeo brat - was dead.

And yet, something about the Sherlock teenager weeping over his dying girlfriend, saying his final words to her : "I love you Ayumi.", made Katashi both angered (that Sherlock here could be able to admit his feelings to his girlfriend and he himself couldn't even say his true feelings to Madoka) but at the same time, sorry. He actually wished he hadn't shot Sherlock. Not because so he wouldn't be in jail getting killed but because he realized... "KATASHI!" The man demanded and Katashi with a trembling mouth and eyes with tears stood up on the chair and the man tied the noose around him. With one last look, he looked at the sun a lone tear fell from his face. The officer pushed the leader from his chair, and with that Katashi "Brutus" Shirafuji was dead.

* * *

"Ayumi!" Her father yelled out worriedly, "Please come out! You haven't been outside from your room since Saturday." The feeble heartbroken voice of her daughter merely said, "Daddy! Please, I want to stay here." Her father said, "Your friend Ai came in. She wanted me to give you this!" Surprised Ayumi opened the door and her father gently handed her a package. Gently, she grabbed it and closed the door. She cautiously opened the package. In it, was a DVD that had the words "For Ayumi - Play Me" gently scribbled in it- in **his** handwriting. Ayumi wiped her eyes and put the disc in her DVD player.

The screen changed from its stationary black to Dr. Agasa's home. Conan sitting in a chair, looking directly at the camera. On his left was a Sherlock Holmes book (why didn't that surprise her?) and on his right was a CD player. _Oh God, he better not sing... _Ayumi thought, smiling a bit, remembering how Conan sang badly. However, her smile disappeared into her sad frown that had been present in her since Sunday when she noticed Conan looked... serious. Something wasn't right...

She heard Ai's voice ask TV!Conan, "Are you ready for this?" The raven-haired boy nodded, replying, "I'm ready. You can leave now." Ai must have left as directed because Ayumi heard a door open and close. So Conan was alone, still staring directly at camera, as though they were both looking at each other. Conan's mouth opened and closed but opened again and what came out was a weak, "Ayumi..." He paused again and continued, "Ayumi... welll, one: I just want you to know that I love you and I would never try to hurt you... But to be honest, I haven't been that honest with you."

Ayumi's breathes almost stopped. She attempted to choke a sob that was coming. So many scenarios came into her head: _Conan liked another girl, he was planning on breaking up with her, or maybe he was going to admit he never liked her that way. _"Ayumi, I ... I used to have a crush on Ran-neechan." TV! Conan concluded. The sob died out and Ayumi became relieved. Which was weird, since she used to become angry and depressed when she thought of the possibility of Conan having a crush on Ran. But now she was glad that it had been Ran of all people, possibly because she could understand as Ran was beautiful and kind and he did say "used to.", so she wasn't upset.

TV!Conan continued, "But that's not the worst part..." Ayumi looked surprised. She didn't get it. What was so bad about having a crush on a person older than you? It didn't seem bad.

TV!Conan continued, "I ... I used to be the same age as Ran."

Ayumi's eyes widened in shock : _Same age as Ran?! What the... _TV!Conan continued, and amazingly with a strait face, "Before I met you, I was a seventeen year old. But... you remember those men in black that tried to kill you, me, Kogoro no oji-san, Heiji and got arrested?" Ayumi nodded and thought: _Yes...It happened six years ago. She remembered who those men in black that tried to kill them by gassing them in a room. Luckily, Conan had managed to call out in his DB badge for help before Kogoro, Heiji, Ayumi, and him (in that order) passed out. Ai, Genta, and Mitsuhiko ran to call Dr. Agasa. Ran and Detectives Sato and Takagi joined them and managed to get all the Black Organization arrested- some had even ended up dead. The four intoxicated unconscious people were put in a hospital for intensive care for a few weeks before all four had recovered. _

TV!Conan continued, "Those men in black shrunk me to a seven year old." Ayumi drew her breath in shock and disbelief. "Oh... God..." All she could do was watch in amazement as she saw how calm Conan looked, for someone doing such a confession like that. TV!Conan sighed, "Ayumi, if you're mad at me, I'm sorry and I don't blame you. I guess I'd be pretty pissed off at myself as well."

Ayumi looked at him with huge eyes. She wasn't angry. TV!Conan said, "I wish I could have told you this sooner or later. But i couldn't! If I did, those men would have killed you!" TV!Conan exclaimed. Ayumi gasped, _I would have died? So that means..._ TV!Conan paused and opened the Sherlock Holmes book. He smirked a bit and said, "Here's a line I really like in this book that describes what I think of you." He skimmed through the pages and smiled when he found it. "There it is!" He smiled as he read,

_"To Sherlock Holmes she is always **the** woman." _

Ayumi's eyes widened more, filling with tears, this time of a bittersweet mix between love and sadness. She looked up the TV and she saw a change in his face. He didn't look calm anymore, he actually looked hurt, guilty, and... sad. "Ayumi-chan... I love you and I don't want you to get hurt... I don't want to hurt you like I hurt Ran!" Ayumi nodded slowly. It stayed quiet like that before TV!Conan somberly turned on the CD player and a familiar song she liked played. _Retrieving this bond that is to be burried in darkness/__When I met you (in this world)__/Right from that moment (oh, you're not alone)__/I thought to myself that I'm not alone anymore__/Thinking that no matter where (no matter when)__/You're watching me from some place (you're still by my side)__/This thought is what always keep me going__/Forever, an everlasting love__/No matter where, a love that never dies..._**(1) **Ayumi's eyes were still dripping with tears yet this time she was now more relaxed, more relieved almost. _Baka, I don't hate you. I still love you, _She thought, listening to the song and with that she made an important decision.

* * *

Don't own the chars. except for the gang members! I'm posting one more chapter after this! Until then, review.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

To Kudo2315 - Arigato (Thank you) :3

To Chaosrin - I know and I apologize...

To Nika: No?! What the fuck do you mean "NOOOOOO!"? I'm serious: I need to know if my story's that bad XD !

To Guest: Sorry... Didn't think my story would be that depressing...or that bad...

Anyway chapter 3, (just one more to go after this)!

* * *

Ayumi Yoshida couldn't believe she was doing this. She was wearing a black simple dress -perfect for funerals. She fidgeted around the skirt. She was sitting in the seat of her father's car. "Ayumi..." her father began. Ayumi looked up at her father and said, "Yes, daddy?" Her father looked calmly and said seriously, "Ayumi, I know it's been hard on you. Conan was a very nice boy. Losing a friend is one of the hardest thing to do. What you're doing, going to the funeral, is very mature..." Ayumi's eyes widened as her father continued, "Even when everyone wanted you to stay, you chose to go. I'm so proud of you, and I'm sure Conan would be proud of you as well." Ayumi lowered her head and said, "Thanks, father..." When she saw the the temple (_and graveyard_), she said to her father, "Father, here it is." She stepped out of the car. Her father said, "Call me when it's over..."

She saw her father's car take off, leaving her to deal with this situation alone. She looked up at the sky. The weather during the day of the funeral matched the mourner's feelings. For a June day, there was no sun in the sky, covered by the clouds. It appeared even nature wasn't in a joyous mood either. one shuddering sigh, Ayumi calmly walked to the funeral.

Meanwhile, Mitsuhiko was fidgeting his black tie. He looked at the coffin with Conan's body in it. He was sitting in a chair with Ai, his crush, and Genta his friend. The funeral was ready to go. Mitsuhiko whispered to Ai, "Shouldn't we... have invited Ayumi-chan?" Ai then looked at him and said, quietly, "No. Remember? She could break down..." Genta said, "It's time. The funeral is starting..." Ai, a few seconds just as the funeral started, looked around and her eyes widened. She tapped Mitsuhiko and Genta's fingers and the two looked at the direction Ai was looking at. They couldn't believe it: Ayumi was there. She had decided to come after all!

Ayumi, as she walked to the seats, decided to look at the familiar faces that all knew Conan, just like she had known him. On the front row, there was Ran Mouri. Ayumi just couldn't help but feel sorry for Ran. After all, Ayumi knew Ran had a sweet big sister-little brother relationship with Conan. After all, Ayumi knew if she lost her own younger sister, Ayumi would be in the same heartbreaking shape Ran was in. In the front, as well, with Ai, Mitsuhiko, and Genta there was Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyoma. Yes, she had only met both of them once but she knew Heiji had been a close aquintance of Conan and Kazuha was the fiancee of the former. There was Dr. Agasa, some of the police forces, and a few other friends that she had known.

She saw a man standing up, and recognized it as Ran's father, Kogoro, Conan's "uncle". Ayumi stood back at how Kogoro looked. He looked distant, confused... sad even. So Kogoro did care for Conan after all. She almost found it hard to believe it. The first time she met him, Kogoro had hit Conan and threatened to hit him once more. She also remembered how Kogoro's cruelty made Ayumi so angry that she kicked him the shin. And yet, she sympathized with him.

"Ayumi-chan! Over here!" Genta shouted, a little loudly. Ayumi saw them and walked over them. Mitsuhiko was smiling for the first time in days as he said, "Ayumi-chan! We thought you weren't coming!" Ayumi smirked the faintest smirk, "Apparently, you three forgot I was friends with Conan." Ai faltered, "Yoshida-chan, how did you... manage...? How did you do it?" Ayumi then looked at Ai and said, "Your video gave me some relief. I watched it on Saturday." Ai looked at Ayumi for a bit before saying quietly enough for Mitsuhiko and Genta not to hear, but enough for Ayumi to hear, "Ayumi, I'm proud of you for forgiving Conan..." Ayumi said, "Conan was one of the sweetest boys I met, was the first guy I met that didn't eat like he was in a hurry, and he saved my life multiple times. Why should I stop loving him?"

And with that, the funeral began. Ayumi watched as some the funeral-goers gave their speeches about Conan. Some actually made her and some of the others laugh, some had brought tears into her eyes, and other speeches were a mix of both. Just as Ran had finished her speech, Ayumi was about to sigh, wiping the tears from her eyes when Genta whispered, "Hey, Ayumi. Don't you want to give a speech about Conan?"

Ayumi's eyes widened as she said, "What?!" Genta became serious, "Well, you were close to Conan." Ayumi looked down on the skirt of her dress and mumbled, "Well... I guess..." Genta smiled a bit as he pushed Ayumi up the center as he jokingly whispered, "Come on! If you do cry, we'll cry as well!" and sat down at his seat. Ayumi sighed and looked at Ran. Ran said, surprised, "Ayumi-chan? Do you want to say something about Conan?"

Ayumi, with one trembling mouth and shaking legs (though nobody could see due to the skirt of the dress) said with a hesitant yet determined voice, "I do." Ran nodded before flicking Ayumi one small comforting smile. Ayumi, at seeing this, gained a confidence she had been missing. When she looked at the audience, she gave another sigh and said, her voice shaky, "Conan was... well, he was my friend, first of all. He never failed me ever. Maybe that's why I liked him. No, that is the reason I love him. He was also a... sarcastic guy." There was some chuckles as well. Ayumi gave one small chuckle as well. Why not? "His sarcasm always lighented me up...even if it was aimed at me."

She chuckled once more at this and a few more chuckled as well but frowned and continued seriously, "Yet, he was also loving towards me. Not only did he never fail me, he was there when I needed comfort. When new life-changing experinces happened, like the birth of a new sibling, cousins moving away to a diffrent place, even the loss of a grandfather. He wasn't... you know... soft. He was blunt but at the same time honest and very sweet, too. He was a smart-ass, but a loveable smart ass. It's just heartbreaking to think his life could end so fast like this. All I want to say is..." Ayumi's voice was shaking again, with tears in her eyes, but said the last words of her speech, "I ... I really love him."

Sighing one last time, she got back into her seat. She couldn't help but smile one faint smile. It was over. And with that, the funeral was over and it was time to cremate Conan. Just as Conan's coffin was suppose to go to the crematorium, Ayumi piped, "Wait!" Ran and Kogoro looked at her. Ayumi, calm, said, "Could I do something fast before the body gets cremated?" Kogoro and Ran looked at each other for nodding. Calmly, Ayumi went to the crematorium. She opened the lid of the coffin. She grabbed a few objects from her purse.

Carefully, she dropped the two objects: the two Detective badges she and Conan had as children. With that, she looked around, gave Conan's body one small quick kiss on the forehead, closed the lid, and got out. Minutes later, the crematorium let out smoke. The coffin was burned, and Conan was cremated. With that Ayumi said good-bye to the others and got out of the cemetery and called her father. After she finished calling him, she sighed, wiped her eyes, and thought: _It's over. You can rest in peace now, Conan-kun..._

* * *

Ayumi was asleep in her bed. The sun was typically shining as it usually did it summer. It was August 3, a beautiful Monday, a few more weeks later and school would start again, her last year in high school. After that, she would start college for sure and her journalism career. And as usual for a teen she just wanted to sleep in until her brain could say: "enough". RING! pierced through her ears. She groaned and grabbed her pillow as she smushed it on her face, trying to drown out the phone ringing defiantly. Finally, after much failed attempts to drown out that sound for five or six seconds, she begrudgingly sat up and grabbed her light purple cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked briskly. Megumi Ito's optimistic perky voice was heard in the cell phone. "Oh, good morning, Ayumi-chan!" Ayumi's eyes widened and cleared her throat. "Oh, Megumi-chan! How are you?" Megumi giggled, "Oh guess what? You know that shop where I bought that cute little blouse?" Ayumi yawned, "You mean, Fumiko's Closet?" Megumi squealed, "Yeah! They're having a sale on these cute shoes! So, do you wanna come with me to shop?" Ayumi sighed and adjusting the sleeve of her pajama shirt, nodded, "Okay." And with that, she sighed and with that began to get up.

* * *

It was in the afternoon. Of course, the normal average shopper would have taken at most three hours to be satisfied.

But Megumi Ito was not your average shopper.

She shopped so much even by the stereotypical teenage girl standard. By the time Ayumi and Megumi had finished shopping and go to the frozen yogurt shop for a treat, it had been four hours since they stepped foot on the shop. It was worth it though. Ayumi had bought a pair of shoes she thought were adorable. Ever since Conan died, Ayumi had found herself more closer to Megumi, Ai, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. The girls went into the frozen yogurt shop. Megumi had hers with chocolate and Ayumi's with vanilla. After having finished, the girls got out of the store. The two didn't know that a blonde haired boy was staring at them.

This boy had perfectly-tanned skin, deep black eyes that shone when happy or excited, a well-built body any boy could kill for, and his hair, the color of sand in the beach. His name was Manabu Hoshi. He was looking at Megumi and Ayumi, specifically the latter. Just then, two boys swooped near him. The first boy with black hair, boney, with pimples in his face, shouted, "Yo! Manabu! What up!" Manabu snapped, "Hey, shut up, Izawa! I'm looking at someone there!" The tall lanky yet zit-free second one asked, "Who?" Manabu smirked, "Are you blind, Takuya? Her!" as he pointed to Ayumi. Izawa cocked his head, "Her? She's the sweetheart of that dead Sherlock in our high school... Ronan... Lonan...oh! Conan!"

Takuya smiled, "She's completely free!" Manabu smirked, "Exactly..." Megumi suddenly looked at Manabu's direction and squealed. "Oh my god!" Megumi gasped out. Ayumi looked at her. Megumi squealed, pointing at Manabu, "Ayumi-chan! Manabu, the popular kid at school, is looking at you!" Ayumi arched an eyebrow, "And?" Megumi giggled, "Duh! He has a crush on you!" Ayumi smirked as she rolled her eyes, about to leave, when Megumi grabbed her hand and said, "Oh, come on, Ayumi! He wants to talk to you!" Ayumi sighed but smiled a bit, "All right..." Megumi squealed as she grabbed Ayumi by the hand and the two teenage girls walked over to Manabu's table. Megumi squealed, obviously elated, "Hi! This is my friend, Ayumi! And she-like-wants to talk to you!" Manabu smiled, "Hey, Ayumi." Ayumi answered, politely, "Hi, Manabu."

Manabu said, smiling a seductive smile, "Ayumi, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me for one date. It's very casual. Just a movie and I'll take you back home. Not much." Ayumi was surprised at this. Usually his requests were something in the line of a fancy dinner or to a dance. This request to go to the movies with him and no more was tame. She could do it. _No! What about Conan-kun?! _a voice screamed in terror. Ayumi's mind replied back, _I'll say yes to be nice to him. I don't want to hurt his feelings... _Calmly, Ayumi said to Manabu, "I'd love to..." Manabu brightened, "Saturday?" Ayumi nodded, "Saturday." Manabu walked back as Takuya and Izawa looked surprised Izawa said, "Manabu, did you suggest the movies?!" Takuya shook his head, "You're too soft." Manabu watched as Ayumi and Megumi walked out of the mall. He smirked, "Actually, what I didn't tell her was that I was going to give a surprise to her... I'm giving her a night she ain't gonna forget." He pointed at himself as he arched an eyebrow.

Izawa and Takuya realized what Manabu's surprise would be: sex. They both laughed. Izawa smirked, "You're naughty, Manabu!" Takuya laughed, "And that's why we love you!" And with that, the three boys cackled until Izawa and Takuya's insides hurt.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Ayumi was sitting in the couch of her home. She was fixing her white blouse and looked around the room. Manabu would be here any minute. Just then the doorbell rang. Ayumi got up but suddenly, she saw a blur move towards it. "I'll get it!" shouted ten-year-old Tomoko Yoshida, Ayumi's youngest sister. Tomoko opened and Manabu appeared. He appeared quite dashing, Ayumi had to admit. "Hey, tike." Manabu smirked at Tomoko and smiled softly at Ayumi. "So babe, you ready?" Ayumi nodded but she then added, "Let me say good-bye to my parents. 'Kay?" Manabu smiled, "Anything, babe.". She went to the kitchen to say good-bye to her parents. She then walked outside to meet Manabu but not before saying sweetly to Tomoko, "See you later, Tomoko." Tomoko nodded but deep down, as she watched Ayumi leave the door, she felt an emotional bullet go through her heart. Something told her she might never see Ayumi alive after that.

* * *

The movie theater was filled with commotion. Manabu and Ayumi were in their seats. For the moment, everything was tranquil. "Oops! Excuse me!" an annoying voice shouted, making Manabu cringe...angrily. Ayumi noticed and looked at his direction. There was an overweight boy with pimples who had been carrying numerous snacks: popcorn, soda, sweets, you name it.

"Manabu, are you okay?" Ayumi asked. Manabu snarled, "Shut up, Ayumi." Ayumi stood aback in shock. Manabu didn't have anytime to react...when the movie nerd had spilled some of his soda on Manabu's lap. Manabu's eyes nearly popped out of his orbits in shock. His neat pants...ruined by the soda. He screamed in rage. Ayumi covered her mouth and got up. "Manabu, can I get you something to clean that..." "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Manabu screamed, causing Ayumi to sit down. She looked wide-eyed at Manabu.

* * *

The rest of the movie had gone smoothly- well, as smoothly as it can get with an angered date. When they got into Manabu's car, Ayumi still noticed that Manabu was fuming. She sighed. She had felt guilty, believing she had ruined the date. She sighed, and looked at the window of her car. She didn't notice that Manabu took a different direction. _Sigh, why did I do this? I mean, I know it's the nice thing to do. But Conan probably hates me now, wherever he is... _"Oh! Ayumi, here we are!" Manabu said, his voice much more calmer.

Ayumi looked up and her eyes widened in shock. This wasn't her home, this was Koi's Peak, nicknamed Make-Out Peak. Ayumi said, startled, "Wait... we didn't mention anything of this..." Manabu smirked, "I hope you like this suprise." With that, he grabbed Ayumi, opened the door, and pushed her outside, She looked in shock. Manabu got to her, and as Ayumi sat on her legs, Manabu took off his shoes, and socks. To her greater shock, he used his strong arms to gently pull out Ayumi's blouse from her gentle body. Ayumi blinked in shock. Ayumi was about to grab her blouse but Manabu grabbed her hand and smirked, "Don't... let's relax, have fun..." Ayumi said in shock, "What? But I want to go home." Manabu suddenly snapped, "I'm the man! I make the decisions! So, I want to!" Ayumi yelled, "If you were half the boy Conan was...!" Manabu slapped Ayumi, "SHUT UP! THAT IDIOT WAS A JERK!" Ayumi stood in astonishment but this changed to discomfort when she saw Manabu was staring at her breasts. Ayumi covered her chest and said, defiantly, "No!"

"Ayumi, God dammit, let me take it off..." Manabu said, eyeing hungrily at the breasts clad in a white bra. Ayumi blushed, and shook her head, while saying muffled, "Manabu, I don't want to do this..." She desperately searched for her blouse that Manabu thrown out of her. She saw it near Manabu. Carefully, she reached for it. Manabu noticed and angrily he slapped her hand. Ayumi, in pure surprise and horror, winced as she used the other hand to rub the hand that had been slapped. She saw the shirtless sandy-haired boy beginning to unzip his pants.

Manabu smiled dreamily, "I've been waiting for this since I first laid eyes on you, babe..." Ayumi could only gape in pure horror as Manabu grabbed his boxers and put them down, revealing what she feared the most. Fear and disgust contorted Ayumi's face. She wanted to shout every foul language she knew but those words didn't come out. "NO! MANABU, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" She yelled in terror. Manabu, in pure rage, slapped her and snapped, "Quiet, will you!" Ayumi stopped and watched with a milky fear as she believed there was nothing more to do. Manabu the neared the brown-haired girl, completely naked.

At that second an explosive fire-cracker burst inside Ayumi.

Rage overcame her as she, with all her might, pushed Manabu. The boy looked in shock as he hit his head with a tree nearby. The shock delayed the pain for a few seconds. Ayumi had tears in her eyes but this time, these were tears of rage. Ayumi shouted, losing all control, "Manabu! When I mean no, I mean no! I can't understand why girls love you! You're a sexist double-sided ass! You say Conan was the jerk?! He's not the jerk, you are! At least he didn't force me to have sex! Now take me home! I'm done!" Ayumi grabbed her blouse and started to dress. For a second Manabu watched in pain and shock, but then rage had masked his face. He stomped to his car, ripped open the door, and slammed open the car's drawer. After Ayumi had finished dressing, she stood up and said, "Okay... now take me..." Suddenly, Manabu let out a scream in pure fury as he jumped on Ayumi. The girl had been too surprised to react let alone notice the knife in Manabu's hand.

The sandy-haired boy, with all his might, stabbed Ayumi in the middle of her chest and stomach. She let out a howl of sheer pain and horror before passing out. Manuba panted, seeing the bleeding brunette girl, who's once pure white shirt was now being soaked with blood in the middle. Manuba's hate intesified. Damn necrophiliac bitch... Manabu glared at her and went to his car again. He grabbed his keys. He was still naked but goddamit, he had to get out of here first. The c+ar starting was music to his ears. He felt he could escape. Suddenly...

_**"Where do you think you're going, Akuma?!"**_

* * *

Oh My God! What the fuck was that at the end?! Anyway, don't own the characters except for Tomoko, Izawa, Takuya, and that devil Manabu. Stay tuned for the next (and last) chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is the last chapter! I know you guys are probably irked about me always saying: "This is the last chapter!" and then after that chapter is posted, I say: "There's one more chapter!" I'm sorry about that. It's just that if I had posted this chapter and the third one together, it would have been too long...

Anyway, chapter 4! Oh, and if you are super emotional, this may be to upsetting especially if you love Ayumi. Also, to Nika: I know and I do apologize for killing off Conan. Still, I'm glad you like my story. Also, I'm thinking of a sequel, too.

Okay, where were we? Oh yes! Oh, and this is going to be a long chapter, so please do be prepared!

* * *

"Manabu glared at her and went to his car again. He grabbed his keys. He was still naked but goddamit, he had to get out of here first. The car starting was music to his ears. He felt he could escape. Suddenly...

_**"Where do you think you're going,** **Akuma?!(1)"**_"

* * *

Manabu's body stiffened in surprise. Who was that?! There was nobody else when he and Ayumi came, they didn't see anyone in the road. And that voice - it sounded so familiar - and so near. Manabu could barely move his eyes to see the interior rear view mirror. What he saw sent chills down his spine. There was the late Conan Edogawa's face glaring directly at him. Pale yet red with fury. Manabu screamed and had gotten out of the car and ran to the peak of the cliff. When he saw to his left, he saw Conan still standing there.

"YOU! BUT..." Manabu shrieked in terror. Conan said, coldly, "I'm dead, right? Yeah, I know. Everyone in Japan knows. " His eyes were transfixed on Manabu. Manabu then snapped, "Hey, listen you dead Sherlock Holmes! You ruined this special night for me. I get to spend a date with a hot babe and then she yells at me when I want to have sex with her! It's just normal to have sex! Then she says I'm sexist! I just think she should respect me and love me since she's my date. If you had never came in her life, she wouldn't be moping about you and admiring me..."

Conan's eyes were unblinking as the raven haired boy continued, "Do you even know what you're saying? First of all, you act like she's your property. She is not property. She is a human being just like you. Second of. all, forcing somebody to have sex with you might as well be rape. Good thing she resisted. Third of all, she is not just "hot babe". She has a name..." Suddenly, Conan's calm face suddenly took a mask of rage and hate. He boomed out: "IT'S AYUMI YOSHIDA!"

Manabu snarled, "You're going to make me deaf, you..." and punched Conan. However, to his horror, he saw the punch go through the transparent teenager. Conan let out a laugh and continued to say coldly, "Do you really think you can hurt somebody who has died? I'm a goddamn ghost! Your punches are pathetic! Ayumi's too good for you. You are a cruel heartless demon and worst of all a coward..." Manabu looked directly at the eyes, which continued to be constantly fixed to his. Conan then thought for a second and brightened, "Oh! You're Etsuko's little brother, aren't you?" Manabu's eyes became huge as he snapped, "How did you!"

Conan said, becoming serious, his eyes still focused on Manabu, "I saw on the news. Ten years ago, Etsuko Hoshi killed her father after years of him abusing her, her mother, and her younger brother. It was during in a fight that Etsuko grabbed her gun and aimed it at her father. Mr. Hoshi was angry. He threatened Etsuko. Etsuko shot him in his dick. Twice. Mr. Hoshi started crying, begging for mercy. You know what Etsuko did? She shot him in the head. Oh, she gave him mercy all right. Mrs. Hoshi was obviously not pleased... she yelled at Etsuko to stop. Etsuko grabbed her mother and shot her in the mouth. Mrs. Hoshi and Mr. Hoshi were dead! And little Manabu Hoshi, only eight, saw every little bit! You...my dear, dear, Manabu, look like him. Same names, same appearance..." Manabu began to tremble, something he hadn't done in ages.

_"Hey! You're that brother of that girl who killed her parents!" "So, how does it feel to have somebody crazy for a sister?" "Ha! Manabu's sister is a freak!" "Freak!" "Freak!" "Freak!" "You know what?! You're gonna grow up to a freak too!" "I wouldn't be surprised if you killed someone. After all, the apple never rots far from the tree." "Ew! Why would I date the brother of a bitch?!" _

Manabu looked at Conan with huge tearful eyes, pathetically waiting for a sympathetic remark.

_Thanks to Etsuko, my school life was over. Kids laughed at me, called me crazy, and thought I was going to be a murderer. It didn't help my sister died of AIDS in prison and everybody called her a sex-driven murderer. They kept saying I would turn into her. It wasn't until middle school my school life finally after years, skyrocketed.. I started to become handsome and athletic. I got my revenge on those bastards who made fun of me by beating them up and convincing everybody to ostracize them. It felt so good seeing them suffer. When I saw Ayumi...my heart missed a beat. Then, **you** came...and stole her away from me... Come on, say something nice...But.._

Instead, he was met with Conan's unwavering cold vengeful dark eyes.

They were eerie-looking.

At that second, Manabu screamed and rushed into the car once more and began to drive off. Conan continued glaring into the sandy-haired boy, only to widen his eyes in fear when he saw that Manabu was driving too close to the edge. He shouted, "Manabu! Look out!" Manabu didn't have time to look. When he did, he had looked up, losing all control of the car. Conan could only watch in fixed horror as Manabu screamed, as he and the car began to swerve. Conan shouted in shock and horror, "Manabu!" But it was too late. The car had fallen off of the point and into the rocks and water.

With Manabu in it.

Conan moaned in horror as he heard the car smash into the rocks and it splashing into the water. He didn't dare to look down but knew it was necessary. With fear in his eyes, he looked down. There it was: the beaten down car- once beautifully fixed was broken. At first Conan thought, He's not dead...he's... It wasn't until he saw the body of a blonde male, with a bleeding head. It was Manabu. He's dead...he's dead... Conan thought. However, Manabu was the least of his problems. _Ayumi!_ Conan thought in terror.

He rushed to the brunette and knelt down next to her. He saw the damage that Manabu had done. Ayumi's lively red lips were colorless. Her beautiful and rosy face was pale. Her beautiful white blouse soaked in a bloody red. _Thanks to that devil Manabu. What did Ayumi do to deserve this fate? She can't be dead, please no, don't let it be true..._ Conan thought. He held his head close to her chest, waiting for at least a faint pulse. To his relief, he heard a faint heartbeat. Suddenly, he felt a hand go through him. He looked at the owner of the hand. It was Ayumi Yoshida's hand. She was touching him. Conan watched at Ayumi, who opened her eyes. She looked strait to him and smiled, as she mouthed, "Conan-kun..." Suddenly, her smiled disappeared and she let one shuddering breath before closing her eyes.

Conan watched in horror._ AYUMI!_ He shouted. She laid still. _No...please... you can't be dead! No! You're strong, Ayumi! Hold on!_

* * *

The doctor sighed sadly, "I'm sorry. There was just nothing more to do... she was dead by the time we found her..." Friends and Family of Ayumi Yoshida were called up to hear the tragic news. It was a tragic shock. There was not a dry eye. Mrs. Yoshida's eyes were spilling tears while she held her remaining daughter, Tomoko, who was weeping at the grief and shock at losing her older sister. Mr. Yoshida was looking at the doctor, eyes spilling with tears. Could you really blame him? He had just lost one of his daughters. Genta and Megumi were hugging each other as Megumi Ito sobbed and Genta Kojima was crying. Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya was crying. Even Ai Haibarra- who had a poker strait face- was crying, looking down at the floor. Ran Mouri looked in horror and grief. All she kept saying was, "No..." Conan was watching the entire scene, as he hid in the hallway. Nobody noticed him. Mainly because he was a ghost.

Suddenly, he started sprinting and ran out of the hospital. He had no idea where to go. He just kept running, away from the hospital, from them, from Ayumi's lifeless cadaver somewhere in this hospital. Suddenly, when he thought of her body, he made a realization. Ayumi was sinless when she was alive, she is in paradise now. Her parents, her sister, Ran, The Detective Boys, Megumi, they would all reunite with her. But he would never see her again because he was a ghost. She - in a beautiful, place full of light and peace, where no strife existed for no end. And he? Trapped in this hellhole of Earth for eternity.

_How I wish that I can rewind time, so I can see you again, so I can hug you once more, and never let go of you again. I know your time has come, that the fates called you, to be in the heavens, be in a better place, yet I never thought it would hurt so much **(2)**_

At that moment of horrific enlightenment his eyes instantly filled with tears and he let out, shouting to the heavens:

_"AAAAYYYYYUMMMMMIIIIIII!" _

* * *

It had been two days since Ayumi died. Conan hadn't returned back to his current home ever since Ayumi died in his arms. He had been spending the last two days in depression in his home when he had been alive. He didn't care that the ghosts he knew back home were worried. In fact, he could care less. And even if they did care, they would probably laugh at him anyway, thinking it was silly for a ghost like him to mourn the death of a mortal. But they didn't know Ayumi. She was always by his side, loyal even when it was over. She didn't love him because he had a washboard body (he didn't), because he was rich (he wasn't), because he was popular (not in a million years), she liked him because he was him. A feat most girls (like Megumi Ito or Sonoko Suzuki) Ayumi's age were unable to do: love someone for the inside not the outside. They wouldn't be laughing if they knew her. They'd be crying too.

Conan got and started to walk away. He was unable to stay here any longer at least for today. He's walk to wherever his mourning heart guided him to. Perhaps, to a bookstore. Or Dr. Agasa's home. Maybe Teitan High School. Or...

* * *

"_Aah! Aah! Conan-kun! Conan-kun!_"

* * *

Conan's eyes widened. He swore that...voice...it was undeniably... AYUMI! And it sounded so close, so near... could it be? "Ayumi! Hold on!" Conan shouted, memories of them as eight-year-olds running through his mind. He ran out of the door and ran to where his beloved's voice echoed. It was coming from the alley. He looked around and his breath drew. There was Ayumi, her wound gone, her teal eyes shining, her pale skin shining, her brown hair flowed beautifully, she was clad in white clothes. She was glowing... Yet, she was frowning. Conan's mouths pursed into a smile and he let out, "Ayumi!"

However, instead of greeting him, Ayumi let out in horror, "Conan-kun!" She ran to him. Conan was about to kiss her in the forehead when she screeched in terror, "Conan, listen to me! Manabu wants you..." her eyes widened and she pointed behind them, "Look out!" Conan's eyes widened in shock at Ayumi's worried face and out of habit, looked behind him. He gasped. There was Manabu Hoshi. He was bleeding, his skin ripped open, the eyes of dead shark eyes. Manabu was holding a rope. Behind him, an infernal portal... "Aw, why did this touching reunion have to end so suddenly...? It was getting so sweet..." Manabu taunted, and he, suddenly, flung his goddamn rope towards Conan.

"Conan!" Ayumi screamed. She looked around and, with all her might, pushed the raven haired ghost out of the way. Conan watched in fixed horror, as he watched the rope intertwine Ayumi, towards Manabu. Manabu smirked, grabbing Ayumi. Conan snapped, "Let her go!" Manabu smirked, "Not a chance." Conan scowled as Manabu said mockingly, "Ta-Ta..." With Ayumi in his shoulder, he jumped towards the portal, them disappearing. Conan watched in anger but noticed the portal there. He ran towards it and an overwhelmingly infernal force surrounded him.

Conan's enraged thoughts zoomed like an angered ocean rushing to destroy anything in its path. _That jerk... even in death, he can't just rest! He has to make everyone suffer! I was the one that unintentionally caused his death. He thinks he can get the last laugh...He's wrong... JUST BE OKAY, AYUMI! I'M COMING! **(3)**_

Conan began running towards where he swore Ayumi and Manabu ran at. He couldn't help but eye the tormented souls, all of them (except for Ayumi and himself) deserving punishment. They were moaning in pain, begging for him to free them. But Conan had somebody to rescue. His soul burning and burning obviously not made for this hell. Thank heavens, he had nothing of clothing on, having discarded them in his depression, or he'd be sweating, suffering more. Suddenly, he heard Ayumi scream in anger, "Leave me alone! Do you expect me to forgive you and be your little sex doll after what you did to me?!" Conan scowled and ran towards the voice. He found them, they were next to a burning tree. What he saw angered him. Manabu had stripped to nothingness and Ayumi... her white beautiful dress, the top ripped, exposing what Manabu lusted for.

Conan growled and ran towards him. "Don't you dare!" He screamed. Ayumi had covered her exposed top. Manabu glared at Conan, as Conan scowled, "Manabu...leave her alone..." Manabu snarled, "Why should I? You...you killed me." "I didn't kill you...it was you and your stupidity. I warned you." Conan stated. Manabu growled and was about to punch him when Ayumi...grabbed a branch from the burning tree and she smashed Manabu's head with it. The ghost boy fell down unconscious. Ayumi ran towards Conan. Ayumi whispered to him, "Let's go! Fast!" Conan nodded, and the two began to run.

"Ayumi...I'm so glad to see you again!" Conan said, huffing as they ran. Ayumi laughed a bit, "I am, too..." The two noticed the portal back to the living realm. The two smiled as Conan remarked, "Ayumi! There it is! We're safe now!" Suddenly, Ayumi screamed in terror. Conan looked at her and gasped. There was Manabu, grabbing Ayumi tightly. "You don't give up, do you!" Ayumi growled at her tormentor. Manabu smirked, "Babe, you're my sex bomb..." but he scowled and looked at Conan, "You leave, she stays with me...besides, the portal is closing and... I'm going to be sucked in my own hell, to stay FOREVER...but at least I can be sucked in with the hottest girl..." Conan grimaced with growing anger, "I don't mean to boast but I've happened to save her lives multiple times. My last moments of life were saving her in fact. You, you killed her... Do you even now about her life, her story, something BESIDES APPEARANCE?!" Manabu laughed, "Oh, screw that crap..."

Ayumi suddenly wiggled her way out of Manabu. She ran towards Conan as she held his hand. She glared at Manabu as she snapped, "I hate you, Manabu. Get that strait, you worm. You tried to rape me, you killed me, you brought sadness to everyone that loved me... I can't forgive you, in fact, I hate you... I'll never forgive you for this..." Manabu watched in surprise but suddenly growled and then, just as she was about to enter the portal, grabbed her arm. Manabu threw her into the ground, like a rag doll. The girl sat up, her rage growing. Manabu picked her up, and held her deathly tight, and snarled at Conan, "So long... your girl's mine..." Suddenly, Manabu fell down on the ground. Conan, in his rage, had tackled him. Ayumi stood up and ran towards Conan as Conan said, "No, she's not your girl..." He looked as he saw the portal closing. Time was running out.

Conan and Ayumi began running towards the portal, which was fading away... When they got there, they were ready to jump... Then Manabu grabbed Ayumi by the leg. "Eek!" Ayumi screamed in terror, frustration, and anger as she began struggling to break free. She watched the portal fading and fading away... "Welcome home, darling..." Manabu smiled evilly and lustfully at Ayumi as he readied himself to drag the girl. Suddenly, Conan pounced on Manabu. The blonde boy became shocked, releasing the girl.

It was like a movie. The second Manabu let go of the brunette's hand, it let off a chain reaction. The girl had been shocked as well that she fell right through the portal. Next thing she knew, she was on her hands and knees, back on Earth. She looked behind her and gasped, in horror. The portal closed right in front of her eyes, shutting off Conan and Manabu from the living realm...forever... For a second, she watched the now-gone portal and then said to herself in sadness, eyes forming bitter tears, "Could it be? Conan's...gone?" Tears fell from her beautiful sea-blue eyes and she screamed: "No! Conan!"

* * *

Conan watched in growing horror as the portal sealed off for good. Manabu's face formed in horror - at the loss of the girl he lusted for. Conan then lowered his head. But Manabu growled and started beating Conan at his back. "You son of a bitch! That bitch was supposed to be mine!" Manabu screamed. Suddenly,a pair of devilish huge hands started to grasp the blonde haired boy. Manabu's eyes widened, anger and rage replaced with fear and terror. "It is your time..." a dark voice said to Manabu. Conan watched in horror as Manabu was dragged into sinful darkness...never to be seen by anyone but the sinning souls ever again. Conan looked at the darkness and looked at the ceiling. Somewhere, Ayumi was going back to paradise. And he? Oh, in eternal damnation, a _nice _way of spending...well, forever.

Conan sighed sadly as he stared into darkness. Probably what he'd be staring at now. _"I'm sorry...Ayumi...so sorry..." _Suddenly, there was a bright light, the last thing Conan saw before he lost unconsciousness.

* * *

Conan Edogawa felt some warm rays hit his body. He slowly but surely opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ayumi's face. Her teal eyes were shining with relief and she smiled a half-smile, her checks scarlet, the top of her dress now fixed, as though it had never been ripped at all. All he mouthed was, "Ayumi-chan..." Ayumi responded, "Conan-kun...are you...are you okay?" Conan sat up and said, "I'm fine. And you, Ayumi?" Ayumi smiled, her blush fading, "I'm fine..." Conan looked down on himself. Interestingly,he was still pale. He thought for sure he'd would be red and burnt but he was now unharmed. Conan began to look around. Instead of burning trees, flames, tormented souls of the evil, there was beauty everywhere. The room was bright and beautiful. Even the futon he was resting on was too comfortable to describe any words. Outside in the window there were happy souls.

Paradise was beautiful after all. Just like everybody thought it was.

"Ayumi...I'm in..." Conan said. Ayumi smiled and nodded, "You're in paradise..." Conan said, "But how...?" Ayumi looked at him as she added gratefully, "Remember back at Hell? How you helped me escape? That redeemed you... from your accidental murder of that girl who shot me in June. You saved me from a terrible ordeal and Hell. I love you..." Conan's cheeks became scarlet. Finally, he smiled and held her hand. He neared her and said, "I love you." and gave a kiss on her forehead. Ayumi watched his face and her checks grew rosy too. She gave a small smile.

Conan said, feeling light, "Come on...why don't we go see a bit of Paradise?" Ayumi nodded, smiling a bit more and giggled, "I'll show you this neat little view..." With that the two with smiles walked outside to join their fellow souls to enjoy paradise. However, it wasn't just the fact that they were in paradise that made them happy. It was also the fact that they were together forever, with nothing to separate them anymore. Now, they could truly rest in peace together.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Wow! That, my fellow fanfic writers, is the end!

Oh, now to explain to you what the ones with numbers mean.

**1)** Akuma means "devil" in Japanese.

**2)** Lyrics is actually a translation of a Spanish song I heard in a Christian Radio Program called : "Te Extranare". If you speak Spanish, or are of Spanish/Hispanic descent and can understand it, I recommend you to listen to this song while reading this story (particularly the parts with the deaths of Conan and Ayumi.)

**3)** This is a shout-out to episodes 12 and 140, episodes that have moments where Conan shows genuine concern over Ayumi.

Finally, this story is finished! I hope you Conan and Ayumi fans enjoyed it. Remember, it was my first attempt at a fic. I only own my OCs. Please Review! No flames, just constructive criticism.

Peace Out!


End file.
